marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis Hamilton (Earth-616)
, partner of Super Sabre and Crimson Commando | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Freedom Force HQ, Pentagon, Washington DC; formerly Adirondack State Park, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Mustache | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government agent, former vigilante, soldier | Education = Law school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Massachusetts | PlaceOfDeath = Muir Island, Scotland | Creators = Chris Claremont; Alan Davis | First = Uncanny X-Men #215 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #255 | HistoryText = Louis Hamilton and two other mutants, Crimson Commando (Frank Bohannan) and Super Sabre (Martin Fletcher), served as a super-powered team on the Allied side in World War II. They did not receive permission to continue their activities against the Communists and were mustered out. Hamilton returned to his home town in Massachusetts, received a law degree, and became an attorney. Like Bohannan and Fletcher, however, he missed the excitement of using his powers in combat. The three became vigilantes. Hamilton would learn of a criminal who had escaped prosecution; they would then abduct him, release him in a nearby state park, chase him down, and mete out their own justice. This illegal scheme went on for some time, but it ended when they picked the wrong target: Storm of the X-Men. She turned the tables on them, apparently killing Fletcher and subduing Hamilton and Bohannan. She convinced them to turn themselves in. Fortunately, the federal government had recently formed a group of mutants known as Freedom Force, most of whom had received pardons for their past bad acts. Hamilton took the same deal and joined the team, along with Bohannan and an unexpectedly living Fletcher. Hamilton's first assignment as a new member of Freedom Force was daunting: the event known as The Fall of the Mutants. Other missions involved attempts to capture mutants (such as Cable and Rusty Collins) and to enforce the Mutant Registration Act. . Hamilton applied his legal skills when Captain America (John Walker) helped Freedom Force set a trap for a group of mutant terrorists called the Resistants: the government staged a trial of Quicksilver to bring them out of hiding. Hamilton joined a mission to help Freedom Force protect Muir Island from the Reavers. During that battle, Donald Pierce of the Reavers killed Hamilton with a massive charge of electricity. Hamilton appeared once more, when Wolverine had a near-death experience and encountered several deceased enemies - apparently just a vision of Wolverine, not a real appearance of Hamilton. Hamilton, along with many other deceased villains, was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard with the Transmode Virus. He was seen with Super Sabre fighting Colossus among others. It was assumed that he returned to death once more upon Selene's defeat and destruction. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Durability * Gravitikinesis: He could adjust his center of gravity so as to become virtually immovable; his power in this respect surpassed that of the Blob, his Freedom Force teammate. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman, maximum unknown | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Freedom Force Helicopter, other air vehicles | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Hamilton may have taken his codename from Confederate general Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. * Hamilton enjoyed reading books by James Joyce. | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)